Safe and Sound
by lulu9994
Summary: Rick Grimes swore he would never fall in love again then he met Sadie Blake. After finding her in the woods he brings her to the prison to keep safe and soon his promise of never falling in love is over. Their lives aren't easy especially with a new threat coming into play that may take the new love of his life away for good.
1. Chapter 1

Rain lightly pelted the roof of the prison. The light pattering noise kept Rick from falling asleep. He lay looking at the celling feeling almost restless. It had to be around 4 am and he could not sleep. Normally it was his thoughts that kept him awake however, tonight it was different. It was a soft peaceful noise that once sent him straight to sleep keeping him from even dozing. The smallest most mundane noise would wake him up in a flash now.

It was times like these when he could really think about how things were turning out and what steps he needed to do to keep everyone alive. This was the one time no one would bother him and he was truly alone to his thoughts. Rick didn't get much time like this. There was always someone who wanted something or was following him around. He had got over his maniac out of the loop phase and had mostly returned to himself. Deep down he figured his group was just worried he would go around the twist again and kill them all in their sleep or worse disappear them.

A soft sigh beside him disrupted his thought. Rick turned to look at the beautiful woman beside him. Sadie lay on her side holding onto her pillow. He smiled looking at her. She was the woman that probably helped save him. After Lori died he swore he would never fall in love again. That changed however, the moment he saw Sadie all alone in the middle of the woods. He and Darryl had gone out hunting when they came across her. At first she wouldn't even consider coming back to the prison with them and Rick wasn't so sure about taking another person in. Finally he decided it was a good idea and he didn't want to be responsible for a young woman to die out here all alone. Rick talked to her gently promising that neither he nor any other member of his group would hurt her and she agreed to come with them.

It only took maybe a month for Rick to be in love with her. At first she was very quiet and wouldn't say a word. Carol was the first to really get through to her. After that Rick finally got her to talk. He would get her to go on supply runs and keep watch with him to try to get to know her better. She wasn't annoying like some women he had been around that talked about themselves nonstop. For the most part Sadie would just sit and listen to him talk. She seemed to understand how he felt about Lori and everything that had happened there.

"You're not a bad person Rick. Bad things happen to good people. I'm sure she doesn't blame you about what happened. You can't blame yourself forever or you will never be able to love again."

Those words seemed to bring him back to reality and from that moment on she was all he seemed to want.

Fast forward a month or so later she was his. Rick didn't care that she was younger than Maggie all he could see was the potential with this woman.

Sadie moving in her sleep pulled Rick from his thoughts. He watched her as she frowned in her sleep before gently prying the pillow out of the grasp and pulling her into his arms.

"You all right?"

He asked gently as her blue eyes fluttered open. She nodded slightly before snuggling closer.

"Weird dreams again."

Rick sighed. She had been having nightmares since he had found her. That was possibly what led to them sleeping together so quickly. He seemed to be the only one who could get her to calm down.

"Your sister again?"

She nodded sadly not saying a word. Rick didn't say anything for a moment. Her family was a touchy subject. For the longest time Sadie wouldn't tell Rick what her nightmares involved. She would only say that they were terrible and he wouldn't understand. Finally one night she came to him while he was keeping watch and told him everything.

After the world ended and everything went to shit Sadie was stuck with her father, little sister, uncle and her father's friend. Everything was good for a little while until her father started to lose it and her sister died. Sadie sobbed as she told Rick about watching her little sister be shot and bleed to death before turning into a walker. Her father, devastated by his youngest daughter's death, wouldn't kill her instead; he kept her on a leash. He was convinced she could be restored if he could just find someone with some science sense. After a while of watching her only remaining parent completely loose his marbles Sadie took off on her own.

Rick gently tilted her face up to look at him,

"I'm sorry darlin. I know this is hard. Focus on something to get it out of your mind."

As he watched the tears begin to well up Rick quickly leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. It didn't take long until she was eagerly kissing him back. Her kisses were always so tender that it made Rick never want to let her go. She reached up tangling her fingers in his curly hair before pulling away.

"What are you doing awake anyhow?"

Rick smiled,

"Rains keepin me awake."

Sadie looked a little unconvinced. Rick didn't sleep much at all. He usually only slept 3-4 hours and that was on a good night. She knew most of the time he had a lot on his mind. The guy had way too much on him at the same time she knew he was the best for the job of leader.

"You thinkin about that meetin today? That Governor guy sounds like a damn creep!"

Rick breathed in deeply before nodding,

"Any guy that would just randomly shoot up a prison and have fish tanks with zombie heads in them sounds a little off."

Sadie nodded. The 2 weeks had been hell on everyone in the prison. From Glenn Maggie getting kidnapped by Merle to Rick and everyone else having to break into Woodbury to rescue everyone not to mention this governor trying to shoot everyone to death; they all had a hard 2 weeks. Now Rick would go talk to this guy to work out a deal to keep peace between the two groups. Something however, told Sadie this wouldn't go as well as Rick hoped.

"Let me go with you…please?"

Rick sighed,

"I would really rather you stay here. It would be safer and I wouldn't worry as much."

Sadie sat up slowly looking down at Rick. She had fallen in love with him so quickly and didn't want to think about something happening to him. He knew she was upset and right away sat up pulling her back into his arms. Sadie didn't say anything for a moment as he placed gentle kisses on her should before moving up to her lips. His beard was rough on her face as he kissed her softly.

"Rick I want to go. Darryl and Herschel both will be there. I don't trust this basket case you are going to talk to and quite frankly I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Rick chuckled,

"We don't even know this guy and I think we both wanna lock him in a room with padded walls. Probably wouldn't hurt you tagging along. If any trouble starts though I want you to hide. Sadie I know you have one hell of a shot but don't go gettin yourself killed."

Sadie nodded with a smile now. This was usual protective Rick; always making sure that she would be safe and not doing anything stupid. Sadie contributed a lot of Rick's protectiveness to the way Lori died. Although she had never met Lorie; Sadie felt a lot of pain for the woman. She couldn't imagine dying the death Lori had died or the pain she had to go through.

"You think this prison has a padded cell? We could stick him in there and that problem is taken care of or we could just shoot him."

Rick pulled her back down into a lying position against his chest,

"That sounds like a good plan too. You know Carol isn't going to like you going. Sadie nodded. Carol had almost become her mother of sorts. When she first came to the prison only Rick and Carol could get a few words out of her. Now, with their help, she had formed close ties with every member of the group...everyone but Merle. She still hadn't really found much common ground with him.

"I'll talk to her before we go. She'll be ok with if it you're there I think."

Rick closed his eyes gently running his fingers through Sadie's brown wavy hair. He felt bad in advance for ticking Carol off. She had basically adopted Sadie as her surrogate daughter. He figured this was her way of replacing Sophia but at the same time helping someone else. The woman had a way of knowing when someone needed some love and attention.

Right as he was about to doze off Sadie's arms tightened around him,

"Rick?"

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeah?"

Sadie wrapped her leg around his waist keeping their bodies tightly together.

"Are you scared of this governor guy?"

He shook his head.

"Not really. I just wanna teach this prick some manners. Darlin I don't want you to be scared. I won't let a thing happen to you."

Sadie nodded with a smile feeling sleepy again herself.

"I'm not worried about that baby. I know you keep me safe. I'm more worried about that governor guy if he tries something. He won't turn out so well if Daryl gets ahold of him. He may never look the same. What a tragedy that would be."

Rick laughed slightly,

"Yes darlin a true tragedy. Now get some sleep it will be dawn soon."

Sadie's smiled snuggling as close to Rick as possible. After a few seconds he was snoring lightly. She tried to close her eye and go back to sleep. Tomorrow would definitely be one hell of a day and it was almost time to get started…


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie woke up to an empty bed. Rick must have gotten up at the crack of dawn like he usually did. Cuddling in bed wasn't something that happened quiet often. She turned on her side gently stroking his pillow trying to find the motivation to get up. As much as she tried to push the thought of the days upcoming events out of her mind they wouldn't leave. This day would be difficult for many reasons. Facing the Governor would be the main difficulty and the part that bothered Sadie the most was it was Penny's birthday. Sadie stood slowly pulling on her abandoned jeans that lay on the floor trying her hardest not to think about her little sister.

Penny wasn't something she could easily forget though. Sadie was 15 when Penny came along and quite frankly the last thing she wanted was a sister. It didn't take Sadie long however to fall in love with the little girl. Now thinking about all the time she lost with Penny made Sadie's insides throb with pain. Sadie had moved off to New York City with a high school friend not long after their 20th birthdays. Penny had begged Sadie not to go but she went anyway. She didn't want to stay in that small little Georgia town anymore! The last thing she wanted was to rot away into nothing and get married at 20 like most people in town did.

Phillip wasn't too thrilled with the idea but finally accepted it when Sadie politely reminded him that she was an adult and more responsible than he was at her age.

"Considering I was already married to your mother and you was here…yes you were. Fine if that's what you want to do go on. You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb though especially with your accent and all….but hey what do I know?"

Sadie remembered her father's words with a smile. Deep down she knew he didn't want her to run off either. With a sigh Sadie sat down on the bed looking at her feet. In the course of 20 months she had lost her whole family. She wasn't really close to her mother so that didn't affect her too horribly. It was Penny that bothered her the most followed by Phillip completely losing his mind. There was no way Sadie could have stayed with him after Penny's death. Regardless of the fact she had her uncle and Nick with them it wasn't the same after Penny went on.

"Sadie?"

She looked up to see Carol standing at the door of the cell with a gentle smile on her face.

"Morning Carol."

Carol walked in slowly sitting down beside Sadie.

"So you're going with Rick?"

Sadie looked up for any sign of distress on Carol's face but she saw none. This helped relieve Sadie's anxiety some. She didn't want to upset Carol more then she had to.

"Yeah I don't want him to go alone. I know Daryl and Herschel will be there but they will be outside. There's no way in hell I want this creep to hurt Rick. I know he's a big boy and can take care of himself but I am not letting him go alone."

Carol nodded gently taking Sadie's hand,

"I think he gets that. Plus you can shoot pretty well and if something happens that will come into handy. Just promise me you will be careful and if things go wrong don't try to be brave just get out of there."

Sadie nodded with a smile.

"I promise."

Carol nodded before looking around for any signs of Rick or anyone else before leaning closer to Sadie.

"Have you told him yet?"

Sadie felt her heart plummet a little more as she looked up at Carol.

"How am I supposed to? He's gonna be pissed."

Carol sighed,

"Sadie you have to tell him that you are pregnant. Not telling him is what Lori did and that pissed him off. Rick loves you. He won't be angry. Look honey everyone knows that Judith is Shane's and deep down Rick knows it. Rick deserved that baby to be his! This with you is the shot he needs."

Sadie sighed looking down at her still flat stomach. There was no sign of Rick's child actually being in there. If it hadn't been for Carol making her take a pregnancy test when she was "late" she would have went along her merry way and not even had a clue until she started showing.

"Carol you gotta help me with the baby. I need you of all people."

Carol smiled wrapping her arms around Sadie. The poor girl was petrified at the thought of having children. As selfish as it sounded Carol was somewhat thankful. This would give her someone to take care of.

"I will always be here for you honey."

Sadie looked relieved,

"You are more of a mother then my own ever was."

She watched Carol for any signs of bursting into tears. Thankfully the older woman just looked around the room. Of all the times she had tried to be close to her own mother she failed miserably. It was Phillip that Sadie was closest too and her mother hated it! Now Sadie felt a little sorry for not listening or trying to obey her mother. She felt guilty for not spending more time with her either. Her mother was no saint either. She didn't really want to bother with Sadie. Most of the time when Sadie did something wrong she would just respond with the classic "You just wait until your father gets home" and go about her business. By the time Phillip got home and she told him all about Sadie's fall from grace he would just shake his head saying,

"Sara don't you think it's a little late to be dishing out the punishment for that? You're her mother you can punish her to you know."

He would then turn to Sadie giving her a small wink and say,

"That was wrong of you Sadie…no more."

The man probably would have let her get away with murder. He never seemed interested in getting onto her.

Sadie looked back at Carol as Rick walked into the room,

"Ready darlin?"

Sadie nodded gently hugging Carol before walking out after Rick. His face looked at little tense as she climbed into the SUV beside him. She gently let her hand touch his leg.

"You ok?"

Rick nodded looking at her carefully.

"Ready for this to be over with. Look I don't want you to come inside until I make sure everything is safe. I know you can handle whatever could be in there but somethins tellin me to keep you outside for a bit."

Sadie looked a little annoyed but finally nodded in agreement as Daryl turned around,

"I'm gonna laugh if this douche bag is some pretty pansy looking guy. "

Rick looked out the window,

"I don't care what he looks like. I just want him to leave us alone."

The rest of the ride was particularly quiet until Herschel pulled into the place they agreed to meet the Governor. Daryl frowned,

"They aint even here yet…bastard"

Rick turned to Sadie gently placing a hand on the side of her pretty face.

"Be careful ok."

Sadie smiled pressing a soft kiss to his lips as she fought the urge to say,

"Careful? Me? Baby you don't know me too well after all!"

The next 15 minutes or so was pretty much uneventful. Sadie stood beside Daryl who was still looking around.

"You'd think they woulda got here by now."

Sadie said softly. Daryl only nodded not saying a word. He seemed like something was eating at him too but Sadie couldn't put her finger on in. Right as Herschel muttered something about someone finally showing up a large SUV came sliding in.

"I guess they like to make an entrance."

She mumbled coldly to Daryl who actually smirked at her comment. Over the past few months the two had formed a friendship that was based on teaching each other witty and sarcastic remarks to say to people. It fitted him just fine because she didn't mind his crude nature and actually seemed to find it amusing.

Watching the occupants of the SUV step out none of the matched what Sadie was expecting this guy to look like. The blond introduced previously as Andrea definitely wasn't it, the nerdy guy with the glasses surely wasn't him, but the Hispanic looking fellow could quite possibly be their guy. Daryl quickly pulled up his crossbow glaring at the people.

"Whys your boy already inside?"

Sadie looked at Daryl with eyes full of disbelief. He knew all along that joker was in that building where Rick was. There could be some blood bath going on in there and she wouldn't have known it. Andrea looked equally as shocked.

"Wait he's here?"

Daryl nodded glancing at Sadie who shot him a glare taking off after Andrea who was going for the large door. She shot her a dark glare stepping in front of her,

"Watch it blondie!"

Sadie hissed angrily pushing the door open before taking off inside. If something had happened to Rick some fucker was going to pay! Sadie didn't care who the hell the person was! If it was one of the Woodbury guards of fucking well. They would deserve what they got!

A wave of relief washed over her as she saw Rick standing a few feet away. Sadie didn't even look at this Governor fellow as she quickly walked to Rick who was giving her a uneasy expression.

"You ok?"

Rick nodded standing still stood beside him. The last thing he really wanted was for her to be in the room but at the same time she may have some use in this. It was the Governor's reaction that was worrying Rick. He was looking at Sadie with almost a horrified expression.

"Sadie?"

He finally said after a few attempts at talking. Sadie froze. She knew that voice! That was the voice that she used to love so much. Her blue eyes rolled up to Rick who looked confused as hell at the moment. In her mind Sadie was saying "no no no" over and over again before she got the courage to turn.

Her heart sank when she realized it was her father sitting across the table. He looked almost the same minus the black eyes patch that now blocked one of his eyes. She looked at him with a frown stepping closer to Rick.

"What the hell happened to you?"

She asked in a perplexed voice. He frowned slightly looking at Rick before looking back at his daughters face.

"long story….now my turn…where the hell did you go?"

Sadie frowned. Something in her once bright blue eyes looked almost hostile as she glared at him. This wasn't his little girl standing only feet away. She looked almost horrible! The girl had lost a lot of weight since he saw her last.

"Away. I'm not your little girl anymore."

She said bitterly as Rick grabbed her hand.

"Yall know each other?"

Sadie nodded,

"Rick, darling, this is my father."

Rick's eyes seemed to burn even more with hatred as he glared at Phillip.

"What kind of father would let their daughter run off in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?"

Phillip frowned.

"She has legs and apparently knows how to use them. Yall sleepin together?"

Sadie snorted,

"Has it taken you this long to figure it out?"

The rage in Phillip began to rise a little more as he looked at his daughter hold his enemies hand. In the past few months he had been miserable thinking he had lost both of his daughters and now here she was completely turned against him. That would change though! He would get her back where she needed to be.

"Don't you think you're a little old for her?"

Rick rolled his eyes,

"I don't see how that's any of your business. I don't really see you winnin father of the year."

Right as Phillip was about to say something smart Andrea stepped in and started jabbering about ending this disagreement before even worse things happened. Sadie hadn't moved from her spot by Rick's side as Andrea threw the map in front of her father who looked a little confused. She scoffed lightly. There would be no way in hell the man would agree to this! The asshole in him would take over and wouldn't even agree to something so simple. She had mostly blocked out the conversation until the word _surrender _and Rick's voice raising broke her thoughts.

Rick turned to her with a dark glare,

"Sadie wait outside."

She gave him a "like hell I am" glare before Rick gently cupped her face in his hands pulling her closer to him.

"I would feel safer if you waited with Daryl."

He leaned forward pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Sadie had the strange suspicion he was doing this to antagonize her father who looked ready to strangle someone or throw up.

"Fine."

She whispered softly giving her father a final look before walking outside into the bright sunlight…


	3. Chapter 3

(Leyshla Gisel: I loved your review! I laughed so hard! Thank you so much for always leaving such great reviews!)

Sadie walked out into the sun shine with a dark feeling building inside her. Andrea, who Sadie didn't know was behind her, looked equally as put out with what had happened in the building. Sadie looked back at Andrea,

"Good choice in boyfriend blondie. If you wanted a psycho congrats you hit the damn jackpot!"

Sadie didn't wait for Andrea to make a comment instead; she walked to where Herschel stood by the car. After she didn't say anything for a moment Hershel politely smiled,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sadie laughed slightly looking at the older man's kind face.

"Herschel I don't want to give you nightmares."

It was Herschel's turn to laugh.

"Sweetheart all of us already have nightmares. Trust me you aren't going to scare me one bit."

Sadie nodded quietly. Herschel usually always knew what to say when something needed to be said emotionally.

"That Governor guy in there he's my father."

Herschel frowned trying to ignore the shocked expressions that were on Martinez and Milton's faces. He looked back to Sadie.

"I'm sorry. I know this has to be painful for you. You're a strong girl Sadie. Let this roll off of you or you will sink down to his level and I know you don't want that."

Sadie shook her head as Herschel gave gripped her shoulder.

Meanwhile inside, Rick sat across from Phillip giving him a dark glare. Neither had said a word for a couple of minutes. The hatred in the room was painfully obvious as Rick continued to give the biggest go to hell looks imaginable. After couple of awkward moments Phillip sighed.

"So you love Sadie huh? Hard to believe my sweet little girl is so…_grown up._ She was such a beautiful little girl inside and out. This mess goin on out there has changed her. I hate it too."

Rick nodded not really sure why this guy was bringing up old family history to him. He didn't care what happened to this guy before the world ended. All Rick cared about was keeping Sadie and his group safe

"That's right."

Phillip didn't look too enthused with his answer. Rick frowned wondering if Phillip would have preferred that he say he just say her as an innocent little girl that he just happened to be making love to almost every other night? He smirked at the expression he imagine this so called governor guy having on his face if he made such a comment.

"Don't hurt her…she has been through a lot in the past year or so."

Rick looked at little bemused at the comment.

"It's a little late to be comin off all paternal now isn't it?"

Phillip frowned,

"Regardless of either of your feelings Sadie is and will always be my daughter. She needs to be in Woodbury where she will be safe. Hiding in some prison is no life for her and I think deep down you know that."

Rick looked like he was ready to go for the Colt Python that was attached to his side and blow a hole through Phillips head. It took all he had to not yell or scream at the moment.

"You can take her from my cold dead hands. Sadie is happy with me. I keep her safe! You failed at that! You let her down! Like hell I will let you take her away from me. Your just jealous she has moved on. Now we aren't here to talk about Sadie…"

Phillip nodded,

"Right now I am willing to back off if you give me one thing. You give me this you and your prison will never hear from me again."

Something about this right away didn't feel right to Rick. He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"And that would be?"

Phillip smiled that innocent smile before leaning forward.

"Bring me Michonne."

Meanwhile outside,

Sadie stood quietly as the door opened and Rick walked out looking like he had eaten a bunch of sour grapes. His bright blue eyes rolled up to Sadie as her father walked out frowning too. He looked at Sadie ignoring everyone else in the group.

"Sadie you comin with me or stayin with this guy? Better make your choice wisely."

She looked at her father with a frown before taking of the heart shaped locket Phillip had given her on her 10th birthday. With a sigh she gave Rick a sad expression before walking to her father who actually smiled. Rick had the sinking feeling that he had just been abandoned once again.

Sadie looked at her father sadly before placing the locket in his hand. His smile faded the moment he realized his little girl wasn't choosing him. In fact she was but gave him a big "Fuck you."

"I'm sorry daddy but you are not the man I remember…not anymore. When you find the real you I will be here for you but not until then. Goodbye."

Phillip frowned his face looked a mixture of pissed off and devastated as he looked at his daughter. She gave him a final look before walking to Rick wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He fought the urge to just shoot Rick and his group before hauling his daughter back with him.

"Fine. You'll regret this though. Mark my words."

The whole way back to the prison Sadie contemplated her father's words. Sadie didn't know whether Phillip was just trying to put the fear of god in her or if he was really meaning what he said. He had after all shot up the prison not caring how many people he had taken out. Not to mention what he did to Glenn and Maggie. This man obviously wasn't her father anymore. Her father was dead! The man she loved was dead and gone just like Penny.

Sadie tore her mind from her thoughts as Rick pulled into the prison. He hadn't said a word in almost an hour. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Sadie gently laid her hand on his. Rick froze looking over at her.

"Rick"

He gently pulled away from her as he stepped out of the car.

"I'm fine."

He said softly walking into the prison. Sadie stood quietly watching Rick walk away. Tonight was going to be the night she was going to tell Rick about the baby now she wasn't so sure when she would tell him. He had never been hateful or rude to her and she didn't want to start that now.

Sadie didn't go inside right away instead she went to one of the benches and sat down. Trying to think of a way to tell your boyfriend that you were pregnant during the freaking zombie apocalypse seemed almost impossible! She didn't think that Rick would take it too well! What if he passed out on her or went insane again? Watching him talk to ghost Lori was kind of hard. She didn't want to see that again! It's not that Sadie hated Lori because she didn't! Lori was the last person Sadie hated. In fact she almost felt sorry for her. Sadie couldn't imagine all she went through. From being told her husband was dead, falling in love with her husband best friend, husband coming back from the dead, getting pregnant and not knowing who the father was, and dying from unmediated C-section. The poor woman had a miserable existence and horrible death. Sadie couldn't imagine going through that!

After a couple of minutes Sadie stood walking into the prison where everyone stood listening to Rick talk. He glanced at her realizing she had just shown up and missed his lecture on the Governor and his charming ways.

"Yall better be ready."

He said softly before turning and walking from the room leaving everyone in silence. Carol looked up at Sadie with a sad expression. Sadie sighed taking off after Rick. She had to get something out of him. This watching him attempting to avoid him was killing her!

Rick stood looking out at the field with a dark expression on his face. Sadie took a breath laying a hand on his back.

"Rick I need to tell you something."

He didn't turn for a moment instead he stood motionlessly not saying a word. Finally after a moment Rick turned not really looking like himself. His blue eyes almost looked vacant.

"Sadie I need some time to clear my head."

Sadie bit her lip,

"Please Rick this is important."

Rick nodded looking at his girlfriend feeling a little annoyed. He knew later on he would feel guilty for not being exactly the nicest guy to Sadie when she obviously needed him. Sadie's blue eyes began to look annoyed now.

"Fine you won't talk to me I'll just say it flat out and you can process it whenever you like! Rick I'm pregnant! There ya go!"

She stood for a minute watching him frown before running back inside not really giving him the chance to say anything else. Did she really just say she was pregnant? Rick couldn't breathe or move! His heart felt heavier than it had in month. He didn't know what to think. What if Sadie died giving birth like Lori? He couldn't handle losing her! There would be no way in hell that he would be able to get over her! He might as well be locked in a padded room and someone throw away the key.

Sadie ignored everyone's concerned expressions as she stormed up the stairs to her and Rick's cell. This was obviously causing a scene but at the moment she didn't really care. Her heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces. Rick really hadn't done anything so Sadie couldn't figure out why she was so mad at him. Was it the pregnancy hormones already kicking in? This wasn't at all how she wanted to tell him. It just kind of came out and obviously she was as shocked as she was when Carol gave her the news.

A pair of arms wrapping around her waist and a set of lips on her shoulder pulled Sadie from her thoughts. Right away she could tell it was Rick. Whenever he held or touched her it was like he was handling a china doll. She didn't say anything just let him hold her pressing gentle kisses to her shoulders. His beard was rough against her back as he worked his way down her spine letting his free hand run over her flat stomach.

"We still friends?"

Sadie nodded not saying a word. She could feel Rick smile against her skin as he stood turning her to face him.

"You're havin my baby?"

Sadie nodded,

"Are you angry?"

Rick shook his head cradling her small body as close to his as possible. The sweet scent of her shampoo seemed to make him feel dizzy.

"No darlin. I aint angry. To be quite honest I' m really happy and pretty scared too. Sadie I don't want you to be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you. Your psycho father isn't going to harm you or our baby. Everything is going to be just fine."

Sadie smiled feeling a little bit better now.

"I know. Everything will be perfect…minus the walkers of course."

Rick nodded pulling her into a long kiss. Sadie moaned against his lip tugging at his belt as Rick's tongue traced the edge of her bottom. He pulled away for a moment gently carrying her to their mattress on the floor. Sadie smiled as he took of his belt laying his gun and knife off to his side of the bed before unbuttoning his shirt and easing his tight black jeans off.

"Now let's get these clothes off of you while it's still easy."

Rick said as he took Sadie's clothes off and gently lowered himself onto her making sure not to put too much weight on her. Sadie whimpered as he pushed in. Rick pressed his lips to hers as he began to thrust harder. Making noise for the whole group to hear wasn't something he wanted to think about. Their first time they was apparently loud enough to send everyone outdoors in the middle of the night until they were finished. Glenn tried to say they all wanted to keep watch at the same time automatically cluing Rick in that this was a horrible lie. Carl also had put a pair of earmuffs on Judith's head attempting to keep the noise out of her wee little mind. Now Rick took extra care to keep himself and Sadie as quiet as possible.

It didn't take long for their passion to spiral out of control until both were falling into mind blowing orgasms. Rick slowly pulled out of Sadie lying down on his side of the bed and pulling her into his arms. Sadie smiled hearing Rick's light snoring. It didn't take him long at all to pass out cold tonight. She smiled looking down at her stomach actually feeling glad for the first time that she was having Rick's baby. For the moment she didn't care that the world was horrible and a lot of shit was headed their way. All she cared about was the man holding her and the tiny baby in her womb. This was the perfect end to a shitty day!


	4. Chapter 4

(Leyshla Gisel: I love Sadie and Rick together too but i agree with you that part with the necklace was hard! You know good and well Phillip is my favorite one to write about so that makes this story super hard!)

(Woodbury)

Phillip sat looking at Sadie's locket with hurt filled eyes. This was the worst mental pain he had been in since watching Penny die. He couldn't help but think this was a little worse though. Penny was dead and wherever she went he knew she was safe now. Sadie, however, was alive and in harm's way wanting nothing to do with him. It would have been easier if she were dead. At least he would know she wasn't suffering or anything. Watching her with Rick infuriated him beyond all reason! She didn't need some guy that much older than her! What that girl needed was to be in Woodbury where Phillip could keep his eyes on her. If she found someone in Woodbury that would be fine and dandy. At least he could trust that guy.

"Governor?"

He looked up to see Martinez walk at the door. Phillip quickly put the locket on the table before looking back at Martinez.

"Bout time ya got here. I need your help tomorrow."

Martinez nodded like the faithful lapdog he was. Whatever Philip would ask of him he would do without question.

"Yes sir. What's the plan?"

Phillip smiled,

"I'm going to spy on that prison. I want to know what's so great about that place that Sadie won't leave. Now you can't tell me it's that Rick guy. For god sakes the man hardly talks and when he does it's something crazy. We'll be leaving around dawn."

Martinez frowned but nodded. He didn't really care about those team prison clowns. They weren't hurting him any. At the same time though he saw Phillip's predicament. It had to be hard watching your little girl be the lover to the man you currently hated.

"So what we gonna do? We gonna just bust in there and get her?"

Philip shook his head.

"Not right now. I'm gonna give them time to think they are out of the water. You know like a false hope then I will kidnap Sadie when she and her lover boy least expects it. I'm gonna leave it to you to kill those people but save Rick and Michonne for me."

Martinez nodded watching as Phillip walked to the window. He didn't know what he was getting himself into but if it got things back to normal he was excited to help.

(Prison)

Sadie woke up to Ricks lips on her cheek before gently grazing her mouth.

"Wake up darlin."

He whispered sweetly as his hand dipped between her legs. Sadie moaned as one finger pushed inside.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up"

Sadie whimpered as he continued his gentle assault on her. Rick smiled against her shoulder before kissing his way to her stomach.

"I want more of what he did last night. It wasn't my intention to fall asleep on you."

He said softly as he eased her legs apart placing himself between them looking into Sadie's deep blue eyes. As he pushed in Rick kept his eyes locked on his girls face. Sadie closed her eyes trying as hard as possible to not make any noise. Rick felt a little guilty that he couldn't provide them with any more privacy than what they had. If it were up to him he would find a safe secret place where they could make love and make all the noise they wanted.

Sadie reached up grabbing a hold of Rick's messy curls and pulling him down to her for a soft passionate kiss. Rick knew there would be no way either of them would "last" long this morning. This was just their morning quickie that never lasted long enough. He tried to think of anything to keep from cumming to quickly. Sadie digging her nails into his back as her walls clenched around him made any attempt at lasting fail miserably. He couldn't last any longer. This girl was too much of a vixen! As he came Rick couldn't remember it ever being this passionate with Lori. She never seemed that pleased with him but Sadie couldn't keep her hands off. She always seemed pleased with him. Granted he was the only guy she had really been with but the fact that he was the only one to touch her this way was everything Rick could have wanted.

Rick slowly lay back down on his side of the bed pulling his love into his arms. He had to fight off the feeling to tell her he wanted round 3. The slow realization that he would have to be extra gentle with her during her pregnancy made Rick stop. He didn't want her exhausted and malnourished the way Lori was. Rick wouldn't lose Sadie...he couldn't.

"We better get up honey. Everyone is gonna be wondering where we are."

Sadie whispered gently pushing a few of Rick's messy curls away from his face. Rick nodded sitting up.

"I think they pretty much know where we are. Look I told Daryl I would go huntin with him today. Will you be ok here?"

Sadie smiled as she pulled on her abandoned sundress that was laying on the floor. She had never been more thankful to have Rick. He was what she needed. In all the time since the zombies came to be she never felt like she was needed. All of that changed the moment Rick found her now he was the one that made she felt loved and needed.

"Yes darling I'll be fine. Don't worry Rick I won't overdo it or anything today. Carol will see to that."

Rick nodded with a smile as he buttoned his shirt up. He quickly walked to Sadie pulling her into a long kiss. Sadie sighted happily against his lip before pulling away.

"Now you better get goin before Daryl comes in here and drags you out."

Rick smiled before walking out of the cell while Sadie finished dressing.

A hour or two later Daryl and Rick walked quietly through the woods outside the prison. Neither had really seen anything worth killing. Rick tried not to think about the baby on the way. This was going to worry him until the poor kid was born. In reality he didn't want to leave Sadie that morning. He would have rather stayed with her making sure nothing happened to her. Sure this may qualify as stalker behavior but he wasn't going to lose this girl.

He glanced at Daryl who looked lost in his own thoughts as well. When they did go hunting neither really spoke much. This morning however with nothing happening Rick wished Daryl would start talking about something to get his mind occupied. He would even consider talking about what happened with Shane or some other horrible something to stop himself from thinking about the baby.

Both men were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they didn't noticed the Governor and Martinez just feet away in the bushes watching them like hawks. If they wanted a perfect chance to kill Rick here it was. Martinez glanced at Phillip wonderin why he wasn't killing this guy now. Their perfect chances was leaving them. As quietly as possible he started for the gun on his side but was stopped when Phillip elbowed him in the side with a displeased look on his face. He mouthed the word "no" as Daryl quit walking and turned to Rick.

"Can I ask ya somethin?"

Rick looked at Daryl and nodded. Why was Daryl asking permission for anyway? Daryl had pretty much became one of his best friends since Shane went crazy. Daryl frowned,

"Well it aint really a question. Carol told me Sadie is pregnant. That true?"

Rick took a breath before pressing his lips together,

"Yeah it's true."

Daryl nodded as a worried expression quickly took over his face. He was obviously thinking about Lori and what happened to Rick after that fiasco.

"You nervous?"

Rick nodded,

"A little. Daryl I am not going to let anything happen to her. As selfish as it sounds I want this baby and I want to marry Sadie. She won't be another Lori."

Daryl looked pleased with his answer.

"She won't. Sadie is a good girl. I'm happy for ya."

Martinez watched in horror as the two men walked away. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The realization that Phillip had just heard this too made him almost afraid to look over at the man beside him. After a moment or two Martinez turned looking at Phillip who stood with his face contorted into a mixture of rage, horror, and possibly fear. He didn't say anything instead just stood stagnant looking at the place Rick and the redneck guy once occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

Phillip couldn't move for a moment. He was too shocked to say anything to Martinez who looked kind of worried about him. The shock of realizing Sadie was having Ricks baby hit him hard. Hell the mere thought of Sadie having a baby in this fucked up world scared him shitless! He had seen enough pregnancies in Woodbury go bad even with care. There was no way in hell he could watch his only child die giving birth to some idiots child. He would kidnap her and kill that baby before it was born. Phillip would rather force her to get an abortion then watch her die. Sadie would soon forget Rick Grimes was ever alive!

Sadie meanwhile sat feeding Judith watching the baby girl. Even though she wasnt hers Sadie adored the baby.

"Sadie?"

She looked up to see Carl looking at her with a concerned expression in his blue eyes. The way he looked at her reminded Sadie of Rick. He had that same serious expression in his eyes that always seemed to mirror his father.

"Yea Carl?"

Carl sat down beside her pressing his lips together.

"Are you pregnant?"

Sadie felt her face go pale. How did he know already? Surely Rick hadnt told him yet? They were going to do that together.

"Yes Carl. How did you know?"

Carl looked hurt. He sniffed shoving his fists in his jacket pocket.

"I overheard Carol telling Daryl."

Sadie put her free hand on Carl's knee.

"Are you angry?"

Carl shook his head but didn't speak. He couldn't look Sadie in the eye. The woman had moved in and quickly took the place of his mother. She was able to make him feel a little more stable and kept his precious baby sister safe. He looked up to see Rick walk into the prison yard with Daryl behind him. Carl quickly stood storming over to Rick.

"Couldn't you have been more careful?! Now shes pregnant and you have condemned her to hell! She's gonna be just like mom because you couldn't keep it in your pants! I don't want to lose her but now I will because of you"

Sadie stood her mouth wide as she walked toward Carl and a obviously speechless Rick who was quickly looking angry.

"Carl!"

She said in a flabbergasted voice. Carl didn't look at Rick or Sadie as he stormed inside the prison without another word. Sadie looked at Rick who quickly walked away too. For the moment she didn't know which one to go after. She quickly placed Judith in Carol's arms before walking into the prison after Carl.

When she found him he was sitting on his bed looking at a photo of himself and his parents. He didn't look up just glared sadly at the picture.

"Hi."

Sadie said softly. She didn't know how to start this conversation. Carl looked up sadly.

"Hey"

Sadie sat down beside him as Carl put the picture away.

"You don't have to put it away honey."

Carl looked up sadly.

"It has my mom in it. I don't want to bother you"

Sadie frowned.

"Carl seein your mom doesn't bother me. Without her I wouldn't ever get to meet you or Judith. Honey you gotta keep her memory alive for your sister"

Carl nodded looking down. He felt almost hopeless. Realizing the Sadie was pregnant sent him into a furious rage. In ways he felt bad for blaming his dad for this. He knew that Rick loved Sadie very much possibly more than he did his mother. Carl didn't want to watch Sadie die and Rick become an unstable mess again.

"Carl everything will be ok. I know that is hard to believe but it will. I'm happy to have this baby and I love your father very much. Carl I love you and Judith. Sweetheart I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive."

Carl looked pleased with her answer.

"Good because I don't want to have to shoot you in the face."

He and Sadie looked at each other seriously for a moment before bursting in a fit of laugher. Sadie reached over gently hugging Carl before standing up.

"Good cuz I don't wanna be shot in the face either."

Carl stood up feeling a little more confident now. He didn't feel as depressed as he had moments ago.

"That wouldn't be fun and I don't want to watch dad go to crazy town again either."

Sadie smiled watching Carl's face as he clearly relived the month or two before she came to the prison.

"Your dad will be just fine."

After Carl got occupied with other things Sadie walked back outside where Maggie sat with Glenn. Glenn looked up with a smile as Maggie stood wrapping her arms around Sadie.

"Congratulations honey we just heard! We are so happy for you and Rick!"

Sadie smiled holding onto Maggie. She and Maggie were only a few months apart age wise and it was nice having someone who was "right there with you." Maggie had been the one who convinced Sadie to accept Rick as a lover. She was the one that had spent one night sitting with her until 3am talking about how Rick would be perfect for her.

"Thanks guys."

Sadie said with a smile sitting down beside Maggie. Glenn looked over with a smirk on his face.

"I told you two this would happen with as much as you all were…you know."

Maggie smacked Glenn's shoulder before looking back at Sadie rolling her eyes.

"We need more kids around here. We could for sure use the innocence."

Sadie nodded looking over at Carl who was now holding Judith with a rare smile on his face. She couldn't help but worry about him. Carl seemed to be losing any sense of innocence he had in him. That scared Sadie in a way. What if he went like her father did? She couldn't imagine the heartbreak she and Rick would face if that happened. Just imagining the heartbroken expression in Rick's eyes killed her. Maggie's hand tightening around her pulled Sadie out of that dark place. She looked at Maggie who gently smiled.

"You can't think about that. It's just gonna bring you both down."

Sadie nodded with a smile.

"You're right. Where did Rick run off to anyway?"

Maggie glanced at Glenn who was pretending to be oblivious to the situation automatically letting Sadie know something was up. She looked back at Sadie with a grin.

"Uh he had to go get some stuff…he will be back soon."

Sadie raised an eyebrow suspiciously and nodded pretending to not be interested in where her boyfriend went to. Maggie pressed her lips together with another grin.

"Daryl is with him so I'm sure he's just fine."

Sadie nodded pretending to be pleased with their answer.

"I'm sure he is."

Sadie sat with Maggie and Glenn talking about what Maggie wanted to do for their wedding. Of course it wouldn't be a wedding in old world customs but it would be nice either way. This would bring some happiness to the group even if it was just momentarily.

"I want something simpile you know. Just all of us…nothin fancy hell I don't know if I even want to full with a dress."

Maggie said as Glenn looked a little annoyed.

"But Maggie you got to wear a dress! It's a tradition!"

Maggie gave him her best glare.

"Well where am I gonna get one Glenn? We can't just run down to David's Bridal go dress shopping."

Sadie who was trying not to giggle at their little spat. The two seemed to have more spats than anyone she had ever seen in her life. She and Rick hadn't really fought or argued. When Sadie told Rick she was pregnant the previous night that was the closest to a fight they had ever had. Thankfully Rick was able to save that from happening. All he would have to do was look at her with those amazingly blue eyes and Sadie couldn't stay mad.

"I'm sure there is a bridal store in town. We can send Daryl on a run."

Maggie smiled beginning to laugh. She looked at Sadie who looked deep in thought about something.

"So what about you Sadie? What do you want your wedding to be like?"

Sadie looked up with a deer in the headlights kind of expression on her face. Pressing her lips together she thought about what kind of wedding she would want…if that ever happened. That wasn't something she and Rick had discussed. They had never talked about anything other than right now. Sure Rick told her that he loved her all the time but he hadn't mentioned making her his wife.

"Oh uh…I don't know. I honestly haven't put much thought into it. "

Maggie rolled her eyes,

"Oh come on Sadie! What kind of a dress do you want? You have had to think about it."

Sadie thought for a moment.

"I seen this bridal magazine when I lived up in New York before I came home. The dress was so pretty! It wasn't long like most dresses it was kind of like a mid-calf in length but still kind of puffy. It would be perfect for around here. At least you wouldn't go getting it dirty. It would look perfect on you Maggie."

Maggie smiled glancing over at Glenn who was just listening with a careful expression on his face. She looked up as Rick walked out of the prison with an accomplished expression on his face. Maggie wasn't for sure if it was from arguing with Carl or something else. She glanced over at Sadie whose eyes were focused on her boyfriend with a questioning expression. Obviously Sadie would want to know where he had wondered off to without telling her.

Sadie stood quickly walking to Rick frowning.

"Where have you been? At least you're not covered in blood usually when you go off like this you come back to me covered in dirt or blood one."

Rick smiled touching her cheek.

"Not this time darlin. Can I talk to you a minute?"

Sadie's face had quickly gone from happy to worry in an instant. She didn't know why she felt so worried. Rick wouldn't leave her would he? Surely he wouldn't especially with her condition. There was no way Rick would do something like that. Sadie mentally cursed herself for even thinking about such things. That wasn't the kind of man Rick was.

Rick hadn't let go of her hand as he led Sadie away from the group to more secluded part of the prison. When he stopped walking Rick gently pulled her body against his pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Sadie smiled cupping Rick's cheeks in her hands as the small kisses quickly turned to a long passionate French kiss. After a moment Rick pulled away with a smile on his face.

"As much as I want to stay here and make out with you there was something I needed to talk to you about."

Rick gently stroked her fingers with his as he looked into her deep blue eyes. He never thought he would be saying this to another woman. In all honesty he never thought he could love again.

"You don't know how much I love you Sadie…how much you mean to me. I'll do anything to keep you safe and with me. Now that our baby is on the way all that magnifies beyond belief and nothing is gonna change how I feel about you."

Rick carefully slid the diamond ring he had taken from the jewelry store Daryl had found on Sadie's finger. He felt weird at first about taking the ring but who was going to say something. There was no one for him to leave money for nor did he really have the money to leave. Instead of thinking about his feeling of guilt Rick focused on Sadie's expression as she looked at the ring with wide eyes. She looked at the diamond with tear filled eyes before looking at Rick.

"Really?"

Rick nodded with a smile.

"Yes baby. I wanna marry you but I wanna do it the right way. Herschel can do it. So will you marry me?"

Sadie nodded basically jumping on Rick.

"Yes I want to marry you! Rick did you put Glenn and Maggie up to asking me about wedding stuff?"

Rick nodded,

"Guilty."

Sadie smiled nuzzling her face against his shoulder feeling completely happy now as Rick held her tightly. When she was Maggie she had lied about not thinking about a wedding. Sadie had thought about it lots of times and when she got with Rick that seemed to be what she thought about at night when she fell asleep in his arms.

Their wedding wouldn't be what she imagined all those times before though. Her father wouldn't be walking her down the aisle and Penny wouldn't be there as he maid of honor. Little things like that would have to be swept under the rug. Hell her father would probably freak out if he found out about what was going on right now or the fact that she was pregnant. If he didn't die of a sudden and massive heart attack he would probably be trying to kill Rick.

Instead of Phillip being the one to give her away Sadie decided to ask Daryl. After all the guy had basically became a big brother to her. Who else could be better? Sadie smiled at the thought of Daryl dressed in a tux but dismissed the thought quickly. There would be no way in hell Daryl Dixon would wear one.

Later that evening Sadie sat talking to Maggie about what to do for her and Rick's wedding. Rick sat a few feet away holding Judith. He gave her a gentle smile as Maggie seemed to be going off the deep end with planning. His smiled seemed to darken when Daryl walked in with a frown.

"Rick that Governor guy and his Mexican amigo is at the gate. They wanna see you and Sadie."

Rick stood automatically looking pissed as he grabbed his gun and headed out behind Daryl. Sadie gave Maggie a worried expression knowing her father was what caused the troubled expression in her eyes. She quickly followed Rick and Daryl outside. Rick turned looking at her nervously.

"Go inside."

Sadie shook her head,

"Rick you aren't going anywhere near him without me. I'm not risking loosing you."

Rick sighed running a hand through his hair before grabbing Sadie's hand and pulling her behind him. Daryl stood a few feet back ready to start taking people out if things got bad.

Sadie frowned seeing her father standing there with the guy introduced as Martinez. He had that signature frown on his face that seemed to be his new look. Rick pulled his revolver out of the holster pointing it right at Phillip.

"What are you doing here? You said 2 days at noon…this aint two days and it sure as hell ain't noon."

Phillip smiled looking a little amused at Rick's attitude.

"I am aware of what time of day it is. I haven't lost that part of my mind yet beside I ain't even here to see you. I want to see my daughter without you."

Rick shook his head.

"Like hell you are. You aren't going anywhere near her."

Phillip frowned,

"Whether or not you see it this way or not Sadie is my daughter and you are just her boyfriend. I have more rights to her then you."

Rick didn't lower his gun. He felt his hand trembling at Phillip's words. Sadie quickly held her hands up.

"Fine Jesus Christ I'll talk to ya."

Rick grabbed her hand,

"Sadie no!"

Said turned to Rick gently cupping his cheek before pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"It will be fine because you aren't going anywhere. Phillip if you want to talk to me I am right here if you want to talk."

Phillip frowned again obviously not pleased. He quickly changed his tune before smiling.

"So a little birdie told me that you are pregnant. Is that true?"

Sadie glanced at Rick trying to fight off the feeling of nervousness that filled her chest. She didn't know what Phillip was playing at it made her nervous.

"It's true. I'm having Rick's baby and I'm his wife."

The looked on Phillips face looked a cross between horror and straight up pissed! He put his hands in his pockets with a frown.

"Married or not I want you to come back to Woodbury with me now. You don't need to be here pregnant. I can keep you and the baby safe there. Besides we have doctors. This place has a once legged veterinarian…doesn't sound too promising. You should consider especially seeing as how Rick's wife died. I would hate to see you meet the same tragic end. You are after all the only child I have left."

Sadie frowned looking at her father with a look of disbelief on her face. He had some nerve to say everything that just came out of his mouth. Rick was trembling with rage beside her. If it wasn't for her holding onto his arm he would be going on a rampage now.

"Like hell I am going back to that place. I am staying with Rick. You need to accept it. I am not our little girl anymore. All you are to me right now is a sperm donor. You're not my father. That man is dead! Rick is my family now. I don't know what the hell happened to you but like I said before once you get straight I'll consider talking. By the way my name is Sadie Grimes now."

She looked at Rick with a frown before walking up to the prison without another word.

Phillip meanwhile smiled darkly. He knew good and well the response he was going to get but he just wanted to humor himself. With a grin he looked at Martinez who hadn't moved.

"Well if this is how they want it then let everything begin"

He was ready to put all of his dark plans into action and it would happen before the prison knew what hit them. If Sadie chose the cop over him then she would meet the same grizzly end as the rest of them.


End file.
